1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency gain display apparatus for an L/C band frequency up unit, and in particular, to an improved frequency gain display apparatus for an L/C band frequency up unit which is capable of generating a pulse for a adjusting the gain of an L/C band frequency up unit used in a satellite system and a pulse for selecting a band width of a SAW (surface acoustic wave) filter and is capable of displaying a gain step of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the L/C band up unit of a global star satellite is directed by use of a variable gain of 34.about.66 dB by a PIN diode.
Such a prior art L/C band frequency up unit uses a gain up/down pulse and controls the gain from the minimum 34 dB gains to the maximum 66 dB gains by 1 dB through 32 steps.
However, in order to control the width of the up/down pulse for controlling the gain of the L/C band frequency up unit, an expensive pulse generator is required. In addition, in order to adjust the gain of the L/C band up unit, since the gain steps are not known, an additional display apparatus must be used for checking the gain steps, which increases the fabrication cost of the system is increased.